Her father's hobby
by cat.cruz93
Summary: James meets Lily's parents for the first time and is for a little surprise. i know people write this all the time, but i think i'm idea's a bit original. slight fluff.


**Her father's muggle hobby**

**_so this little short sweet jilly came from the fact that my friend happen to have a giant stag head in her basement, the first time i spent the night at her house it scared me, a lot. but we found it to be an amusing fic idea the other day so i wrote it out and here it is. don't worry i'm still writing my other stories but these are for those hardcore Jilly fans out there, cause i'm with you! JILLY ALL THE WAY! read review and enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Harry Potter world, no matter how awesome that would be, it all belongs to JKR. **

James potter stood just outside the Evans residence nervously trying to figure out what to say to Lily's parents when they opened the door. Finally he knocked, figuring it was easier for him to just be his charming self. "Hello-Oh you're one of Lily's friends from school aren't you! Well come right in!" Mrs. Evans said opening the door a bit wider for James to enter. He noticed she had honey blonde hair and ice blue eyes..it confused James he had always thought of Lily as a miniature of her mother.

"Thank you, Mrs. Evans. I'm James, James Potter." James said taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Oh, Mr. Potter we've heard so much about you! Hold on dear, Harold! There's a young gentlemen here to see Lily." James stiffened slightly; he was mostly worried about Lily's father, from what the guys told him, fathers were the worst to talk to. Suddenly an average height man came down the stairs; he had Lily's green eyes and light brown hair. The man had a small smile on his face that crinkled around his eyes slightly.

"Hello there, James! Lily has told us much about you." He said raising his eyebrows in a way that worried James, "Come sit in the living room with me." James followed the man and slowly sat down in an arm chair across from Mr. Evans. James looked around the room and took it all in, mainly looking for ways to escape quickly if he needed to, when his eyes landed on something that disturbed him, his eyes widened and his face lost color slightly. Upon the wall above a toasty little fireplace was a great stag….or it's head at least, it stared right at James it's antlers pointed towards the entrance of the living room as if telling him to run, run away now and never return to the house. "Do you hunt; Lily tells us very little of what your lot does in the free time. She's very secretive, as I'm sure you know." Mr. Evans said smiling politely; James cleared his throat and spoke in a timid voice.

"Um, i-is that a uh…m-m-m-muggle pass time?" his voice cracked near the end, he hoped that Lily's father didn't notice.

"A little nervous are you? There's nothing to be afraid of. But yes it is a muggle pass time as your lot would call it." Apparently he noticed. James shifted uncomfortably in his chair. _Where is Lily, I want to go already. Oh knowing her she's enjoying this interaction very much and is waiting for me to run out screaming._ James thought, he pulled at his shirt collar, he felt as if he couldn't breathe. "You like the stag don't you? Lily said you did, I find them to be majestic myself, so tall and proud… a bit like you from what I can tell…" James got lost in his rage, blood roared in his ears, _if you find them so "majestic" then why did you kill him? _He wondered but didn't voice allowed. Just then Lily appeared in the door way in a pretty sundress.

"Oh Father you're scaring him. Yes James that is what Daddy does to bad wizard boyfriends in his spare time." Lily said teasing James, who paled more. But like he what did in these instances he came back with a not well thought out, but snappy retort.

"Then where's Snivelus?" he asked and regretted it, Lily smacked him on the shoulder.

"Come on you." Lily said leading him out the door as the young couple stepped outside, Lily turned to James, "For the record Prongsy, we never dated." As they disappeared into the night.


End file.
